A True Promise
by Silver559
Summary: Eiklia (My Avatar) always admired the pegasus knight Cordelia, in many ways. Her beauty unmatched, her prowess unbeaten, and her smarts almost akin to his. He never would've expected that a year after Gangrel's demise that he would make her an eternal promise that would bind them beyond even death.


**Author's Note: This is my first story that I've uploaded on the site so tell me what you think. I could really use support on it as I am new to writing and a career I'm looking forward to in the future is creative writing. I'm already working on the rough draft for a book. This is more of a test project and I will be uploading larger projects in the future.**

**My Avatar Eiklia is a number 1 build avatar with default hair style that is aqua colored (like Erika's). That way you have a good idea of what he looks like.**

**Enjoy **

It had been a year after Gangrel's death. Ylisse was restored to balance and Eiklia smiled in triumph as the paperwork was finally done. His duty as Grandmaster of the Ylissean army kept him very occupied. He enjoyed what he did though.

The stack of paperwork was easily three feet high and he got up to stretch his legs. He groaned as he did. He wouldn't leave the papers there for someone to find so he picked them up and delivered them to Frederick who just happened to be heading for the office.

Living in the palace was comfortable, but boring. As well as intimidating sometimes. Since Gangrel's fall there had been a wave of marriage and courtship among the Shepherds. Chrom had married Sumia right after the war's end; shortly after that there was the marriage of Lissa and Stahl which also resulted in a large ceremony, and a few others. He had tried to look for a wife many times, but the one woman he ever laid eyes on was staring at another man.

"_Cordelia…"_ he thought as he made his way aimlessly through the halls. He never once confronted her about his feelings. She was one of his best friends in the Shepherds and she considered him one of her best friends too. She was beyond charming with her peerless features, long, unbraided crimson hair with her red eyes to match. He tried to pull her eyes off of Chrom a few times, but it didn't work. He knew Chrom loved Sumia, and that Chrom was oblivious to her affection, but in the end he ended up trying to change Chrom's mind just to make her happy.

"And what might you be doing here without that old blade?" he heard a very familiar voice ask. Eiklia snapped his head back to reality and saw he was in the training grounds. Standing right in front of him was Cordelia holding her homemade javelin which she had used in battle a few times. It was wonderfully crafted, and well designed to fit a pegasus knight such as her. The weapon even matched her armor making it look like it was made for her.

"Hello, Cordelia. What might you be doing today?" Eiklia asked her. She smiled and explained about the new recruit training. Eiklia listened intently as this would be valuable information for another war.

"I was actually going to bring some recruits on their first flight. I'm no tactician, so maybe you could give them some pointers on scouting. I remember how well you are with tactics; so few men dying, yet so many victories is no small feat.

"I'd love to come," Eiklia said smiling warmly. Cordelia returned it then mounted her pegasus. Eiklia climbed on behind Cordelia then caught wind of the fresh aroma that blew from her hair.

After hours of lectures, lessons, and flying Cordelia dismissed the recruits who flew back to the palace. She later landed the pegasus near a cliff then took her javelin out. Down below was a wide grassland with tall grass.

"What are you doing?" Eiklia asked as he walked to her side. She examined the area below before speaking.

"I'm going to throw my javelin off this cliff," she said smiling at the land below.

"This high?! You'll never see it again!" Eiklia said surprised. She made that javelin with her own two hands, he had helped her make it as well. He bit his lip at this. Did his conversations constantly remind her of her fallen comrades?

"I'm well aware, seeing it only reminds me of my dead comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they aspired to see me be I need to let go of the past.

Eiklia put on a smile and said, "I daresay you're right! Go ahead!"

Cordelia counted to three as she dug her feet into the dirt and aimed. Then on three she hurled the weapon with all her might. It took off so fast Eiklia couldn't keep up with it. Then he saw it fall until it disappeared into the grass below.

"My goodness that javelin sailed like the wind! What an amazing throw! You are very skilled. Glad you're with us."

"Oh, you're sweet, Eiklia. I'm truly flattered," Cordelia said teasingly. Eiklia laughed quietly then started to feel his face get hot. "Oh, look at you blush. Don't tell me you've fallen for me."

"_Busted,"_ he thought. Then he said, "Well…actually…" Cordelia stopped him as she began getting slightly red, blushing as well.

"Please don't take it seriously. It was just a joke…" Cordelia said smiling nervously.

"Well I am serious," Eiklia said leaving his nervous and friendly feelings behind. He knew he didn't stop blushing because he could see his nose getting red. "And to prove it…" he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a beautiful pure gold ring with a red, flawless ruby in it. "Cordelia, would you marry me?"

"Eiklia this is so sudden I…" she began, then she picked it up and hastily slid it on her finger with tears of joy streaming down her eyes. "Yes. Oh yes, I accept it with all that I am!"

"You've made me so happy! I never thought you would accept it!"

"I thought nothing could warm my heart again. Then I met you and now I realized I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I will love you for the rest of my days," she said hugging him tightly. Soon they looked each other in the eyes and their lips met. Nothing could've been more perfect. They had each other, and they would never be alone again.

**Well done and done. I usually don't do short stories, but this was fairly fun. It does get one thing out of the way for a large project. Let me know what you thought of it and maybe I'll do more stories like this. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
